wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XI
Rozpatrzywszy się w okolicy, uznałem, że nie można znaleźć dogodniejszego mieszkania. Dolina, piękną trawą zarosła, wcale nie była bagnista. O kilkadziesiąt kroków z podnóża skały biło czyste jak kryształ źródło. Tuż obok w lesie rosła obficie kukurydza. Najdalej zaś o ćwierć mili od groty przelewało się morze. Widok na nie był pyszny. Najmniejszy statek nie mógł ujść mego wzroku. Nie potrzebowałem nawet wspinać się na skałę dla śledzenia przepływających okrętów. Nade wszystko zaś jaskinia podobała mi się bardzo. A zatem postanowiłem sobie tu obrać siedzibę, dopóki jakie szczęśliwe zdarzenie nie wyswobodzi mnie z więzienia. Odkrycie groty tak mnie ucieszyło, iż zapomniałem na chwilę o wszystkich kłopotach. Mam przecież jakie takie mieszkanie, pożywienie i napój. Obawa tylko drapieżnych zwierząt niepokoiła mnie mocno. Jaskinię z prawej strony zasłaniała wprawdzie wystająca skała, ale przód i lewa strona żadnej nie miały ochrony i dostępne były dla nieproszonych gości. Zastanowiłem się jednak, iż gdziekolwiek się obrócę, wszędzie mi grozi jednakowe niebezpieczeństwo. Po cóż więc szukać innego schronienia, trzeba raczej korzystać z tego, jakie jest, a lepiej przecie zamieszkać w grocie i położyć się wygodnie, aniżel i jak kot drapać się po drzewach i wśród gałęzi szukać sobie noclegu. Od czegóż wreszcie rozum? Zamiast trapić się obawą niebezpieczeństwa, lepiej obmyśleć coś, co by złemu zaradzić mogło. — A więc zostaję tu, zawołałem w głos, trzeba się zaraz przeprowadzić do nowego mieszkania. Dla człowieka, nie posiadającego nic, przeprowadzka nie była trudna. Nie potrzebowałem ani tragarzy, ani wozów, ani koni, mając wszystko na sobie. Zająłem więc natychmiast apartament, nie troszcząc się wcale o zapłatę komornego. Przyjrzałem się uważnie nowej rezydencji. Gdyby mi się powiodło od załomku ściany przeprowadzić mur do przeciwnego krańca jaskini, miałbym rodzaj twierdzy, tak przeciwko napadowi wrogów, jako też od wichrów zabezpieczonej. Ale jak się tu brać do budowania muru bez cegieł, wapna, kielni i innych potrzebnych przyrządów. Piasku nad morzem było do zbytku, ale przysłowie uczy, że z piasku bicza nie ukręci. — Murarze to magnaci, wygodnisie, mruczałem nieukontentowany, bez narzędzi nic zrobić nie potrafią i każą sobie jeszcze za to dobrze płacić. Bodaj to być murarzem! A ja nieborak nie mam odrobiny wapna, a i tak murować trzeba. Jak sobie tu radzić? Wprawdzie wszystkiego brakuje, ale przynajmniej czasu do namysłu jest dosyć. A nim myśl szczęśliwa zaświeci, trzeba naprzód przygotować materiał. Przy wschodniej ścianie skały znajdowało się mnóstwo większych i mniejszych kamieni. Znać kiedyś musiał się zwalić wierzchołek i rozstrzaskać w kawały. Zacząłem wybierać płaskie głazy, jako do układania muru najprzydatniejsze. Praca ta zajęła mi czas do samego wieczora, a gdym się przypatrzył poznoszonym kamieniom, przekonałem się, iż najmniej tydzień czasu upłynie, zanim dostateczną ilość zgromadzę. Noc przepędzać trzeba było jeszcze na drzewie, aż do ukończenia budowy. Na drugi dzień wziąłem się znowu do znoszenia głazów. Układałem je na kupkach o dwa metry jedna od drugiej, abym w czasie budowy nie potrzebował daleko po kamienie odchodzić. Niektóre z nich były tak wielkie, iż za pomocą uciętego drąga podważałem je i przetaczałem z wielkim wysileniem. Pracowałem bez wytchnienia, wyjąwszy południe, w czasie którego odpoczywając, zajadałem kukurydzę. Największa spiekota słoneczna trwała blisko trzy godziny i właśnie też czas ten przeznaczałem na skonsumowanie obiadu i wypoczynek. Tak przeszło kilka dni na przysposobieniu materiału. Podczas znoszenia głazów, uważałem, że niektóre z nich były obrosłe mchem i przy jego pomocy trzymały się silnie skały. Umyśliłem więc mchu nazbierać i na nim, pomieszanym z ziemią, osadzić kamienie. Przez następne dni zbierałem mech, a oprócz tego wycinałem nożem darnie: było to moje wapno. Ukończywszy te roboty przygotowawcze, zabrałem się do murowania. Pierwszy metr bieżący muru kosztował mnie nadzwyczaj wiele trudu, drugi już poszedł łatwiej. Z każdym dniem wprawiałem się w robocie bardziej, ale dopiero ósmego dnia nad wieczorem mur został ukończony. Trzymetrowa wysokość zdawała mi się dostateczna. Nadto sam szczyt uwieńczyłem ostrymi i spiczastymi głazami, co go robiło nieprzebytym. W jednym końcu tej ściany zostawiłem na samym spodzie ogromny głaz płaski. Pod tym głazem był w murze wąski otwór, przez który mogłem wychodzić i wchodzić do mej jaskini. Wewnątrz zaś ogrodzenia zostawiłem drugi duży kamień, dla zamykania na noc bram mego pałacu. Samo przytoczenie pierwszego głazu z odległości 10 kroków kosztowało mnie pół dnia pracy, proszę więc wystawić sobie, jak był ciężki. Ukończywszy fabrykę, usiadłem naprzeciw wystawionego muru, przypatrując się z dumą i radością mojemu dziełu. Szesnaście dni zeszło mi nad tą pracą, a nieraz tak mi trudności dawały się we znaki, iż niewiele brakowało, bym nie odrzekł się wszystkiego. Ale odpoczynek mój był krótki. Przypominałem sobie, iż jeszcze przed zachodem słońca trzeba było urządzić sypialnię. Dużo mchu pozostało mi od budowania. Z niego więc usłałem sobie w kącie groty wygodne posłanie, mech bowiem był nadzwyczaj miękki i sprężysty. Przed udaniem się na spoczynek orzeźwiłem się kąpielą w morzu, a wróciwszy do domu i ułożywszy się, zawołałem: — Otóż mam pałac królewski i cesarskie posłanie. Prawda, że za to kostium dziadowski, a żywność więcej aniżeli skromną, ale cóż robić. Z czasem i to się może poprawi. Dobranoc ci, mój wspaniały zamku. Daj Boże, żebym nie potrzebował długo ci się naprzykrzać. Wkrótce sen skleił strudzone me powieki. Rozdział 11